Secretos de Cama
by Charo.Ita.Surumi
Summary: -YURI- Sakura tiene el noviasgo perfecto con su novia ojiperla, sin embargo su mejor amiga Ino insinua que su vida sexual es muy aburrida y le obsequia un pequeño presente para disfrutar como nunca con su dulce novia. -¿único capitulo?, quien sabe, es una historia escrita por una seguidora asique no tengo idea si es one-shot. Disfruten!


Hola, aquí estoypresentando una historia que no es escrita por mi, pero que una seguidora me pidió subir. Es Lemon alto fuego y yuri.

Disfrute al que le guste.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

`Pareja: Hinata y Sakura.

Secretos de cama

Capítulo ¿único?

18:45 Marcaba el reloj de su oficina, media hora y sería tan libre como su mente se lo pedía. A no ser claro, que surgiera una emergencia, que como siempre pasaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando una rubia figura femenina acercarse a ella con actitud coqueta. Sakura tocó la madera de su escritorio, lo hacia cada vez que Ino se acercaba con esa actitud, o sea infinitos problemas.

-¿ **Lista para irte?-** la actitud de complicidad se reveló en toda su cara.

- **Aun no-** dijo la pelirosa relajada. Al parecer su incertidumbre había sido una falsa alarma. - **Me queda media hora-**

 **-¡Oh vamos!, tu y tu actitud de responsabilidad a flor de piel-** y así daba comienzo al mismo parloteo de siempre. Sakura rodó los ojos sin prestarle demasiada atención a su compañera y comenzó a leer y revisar una de las carpetas de casos clínicos. - **eres la jefa de servicio, puedes irte media hora antes. -** No, en realidad no podía. - **¡Muchas se van dos horas antes!-** si, pero ella no era igual, ella si era responsable.- **¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-** o no, ahí comenzaba la ultrasonica voz de la rubia cuando se enojaba.

- **Si, te escucho-** piedad por sus oídos.

- **Hmp-** resopló la rubia. - **siempre haces lo mismo, haces que me escuchas pero en realidad me ignoras.-**

 **-Ino, imagino que no tienes nada importante que hacer para estar aquí molestando ¿no?-** exclamó Sakura.

- **Jaj, ¿así me tratas cuando vengo con toda la mejor onda posible a darte un hermoso y preciado obsequio?-** fingió como gran actriz fracasada que era el falso dolor por la actitud de su amiga pelirosa. - **Sinceramente no se como Hinata te aguanta tanto-**

 **-¿Realizaste todas tus rondas?-** la interrogó de nuevo obviando el paquete que traía su rubia compañera en las manos.

- **¡Claro cerebrito, Las realicé a todas!-** expresó frustrada.

- **Muy bien-** y siguió revisando carpeta tras carpeta, 10 minutos se habían ido volando, si seguía así pronto terminaría.

 **-¿De nuevo sigues ignorándome!-** bramó furiosa.

- **No te ignoro, solo que no te contesto-** se excusó.

 **-Es casi lo mismo-** tal vez si.- **además dije que te había traído un regalo-**

 **-¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños?-** le cuestionó sarcásticamente.

- **No genio, es tu aniversario...-** más importante que tu cumpleaños. - **no me digas ¿lo habías olvidado?-**

 **-No lo había olvidado, pero me impresiona que tú lo recuerdes-** y valla que si.

- **¿Como no voy a recordar el aniversario de mi mejor amiga y su tierna y muy hermosa novia?-** seria de loco olvidarlo.

- **Tu lo dijiste, Mi novia, no tuya-** celos a flor de piel.

- **¡Huuuy que genio!, se que es tu novia, y es muy linda...pero mi Tenten es maravillosa-** cave aclararlo por las dudas. - **Por eso juntas hemos pensado el mejor regalo para ti y Hinata-** y sonrió a mas no poder mientras sostenía frente los ojos de su querida amiga una bolsa roja y negra.

 **-No lo quiero-** exclamó la pelirosa.

- **¡¿Qué?!, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es obtener este producto? Es un perfección en paquete mediano!-** y lo era, por lo menos en su mente.

- **Por eso mismo no lo quiero-** rechazado de nuevo. - **Aun recuerdo tu anterior regalo, así que no gracias-** y es que aún tenía pesadillas con el disfraz de manos de tijera puesto en su cuerpo. Un escalosfrio pasó por su columna erizandola.

 **-De acuerdo, me responsabilizaré de que ese presente no fue bueno. Pero fue muy popular en la tienda de Tenten-** Tenten y su tienda de juguetes y ropas sexuales, número uno en el mercado de Tokio donde vivían - **Pero este...-** lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos azules mirando aquella bolsa maravillada - **es lo mejor de lo mejor...-** Sakura la observó negativamente. Ino ya estaba babeando. - **te juro, ¡No! ¡Te re-contra re mil juro...que lo disfrutaran ambas!-** y se lo dejó en la mesa. - **Tenten y yo volamos en la cama con esto-** lo dudaba de nuevo .- **es lo mejor que pudieron crear, el material es tan fino y cómodo...oh, y la tecnología es androide...los japoneses somos los mejores en eso-** bien, ahí si tenía razón.- **Seguramente Hinata y tu disfrutaran como nunca del sexo –** oh no, pronunció la palabra que no debía. "Sexo" era tabú para ella decirlo, y no por que no quería, es porque no podía. Hacia dos años que se había vuelto una sexopata, y pronunciar esa palabra comenzaba a encenderla.

 **-Nosotras disfrutamos del sexo, no necesitamos de ningún juguete como ustedes.-** le retrucó, odiaba que Ino se metiera en sus asuntos íntimos con Hinata; y más aún, odiaba recordarlos en el trabajo, la calentaba como si nada.

-¿ **En serio, no me digas?, ¿siguen haciendo la tijera acaso?-** de nuevo Ino y sus indiscreciones. Encima anoche habían echo tres veces esa posición, _"qué delicia", ¡_ oh no, ya estaba babeando! **_-No_ espera, seguramente siguen frotando sus coños como todas las veces que lo hacen ¿no?- **Muy bien Ino se estaba llendo al carajo. Juntó sus piernas por el calor que le estaba naciendo – **y ¿Que más? Ha si claro, sigues poniendo tu coño en su cara y tu lames de la suya-** y muerde también, es más hoy la volvería a morder y lamer hasta deshidratarse, pero nunca le daría la razón. - **eso es tan aburrido Sakura, Hinata se cansará tan rápido de ti.-** lo dudaba, llevaban y año y medio siendo novias, y dos de puro sexo desenfrenado. Ella no se cansaría, no lo hizo antes, no lo haría ahora.

- **Hazme el favor de llevarte esto y retirarte, voy de salida.-** la hora de fin de trabajo se había cumplido y se le habían pasado cinco minutos por la ridícula charla de Ino. Lo menos que quería hoy era llegar tarde a su casa. Hoy era su aniversario y lo disfrutaría con su hermosa novia como nunca. Además ella ya estaba altamente excitada, y calentar a Hinata lo haría en poco tiempo.

- **Sakura llévalo contigo-** la expresión de la rubia cambio repentinamente. ¿Porque tanta seriedad de repente? - **imagina la cara que todos lo médicos pondrá si ven este regalito aquí-** y sin agregar más salio con la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

Sakura observó la bolsa arriba de su escritorio. Luego observó el bote de basura lleno de papeles. Ya sabía el destino de aquel presente.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOX**

Aparcó su audi negro en el estacionamiento de su departamento. Apagó el motor y tomó entre sus manos el presente de Ino, la idea de que era mejor botarlo aún estaba latente, pero bueno no lo haría en el hospital, seria el chisme de todos. Tomó también otra bolsa pequeña que desprendía un profundo olor a dulce y bajo del auto.

El ascensor se detuvo en el sexto y último piso. Miró su fino reloj de pulsera de oro rosado, regalo de su novia. 20:30, sonrió, había llegado media hora antes.

La puerta 645 le daba la bienvenida, jaló del picaporte de su morada y un aroma a comida recién horneada la recibieron. Sonrió aún más e ingresó.

Fue directo a la cocina, sabía que allí encontraría a la dueña de esos fascinantes ojos perlas. Y dicho y echo, allí estaba su bella novia, vestida aún como oficinista con esa falda tubo que tan bien la marcaba su espectacular trasero, más pequeño que el suyo pero de una forma manzana más que perfecto. ¡Oh no, de nuevo estaba salivando!. Sobre ella tenía su delantal rosa que solo ella usaba, pues admitía que su novia cocinaba espectacular, ella por su parte era un desastre.

La escuchó tararear una canción que no conocía mientras se respaldaba en una columna de la cocina. Podía ser vista por Hinata, pero al parecer estaba tan concentrada con la cena que pasaba desapercibida.

Sacó un pequeño pan del horno y lo colocó sobre la mesada.

-¿ **Me preguntó si a Sakura le gustara?-** se preguntó tocándolo.

- **Me encantará seguramente-** exclamó ella sonriendo. Hinata dio un pequeño brinco en el lugar y miró hacia la dirección en donde escucho la voz de su novia.

- **¡Sakura!-** sonrió tan bellamente que derritió el corazón de la pelirosa. Y la calentaba aun más. - **¿Recién llegas?-** comentó mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa chica. Ella se enderezó y se acercó aún más a la pelinegra, la abrazó por la cintura siendo correspondida por Hinata quien abrazó su cuello. Sakura bajo su rostro, pues era casi catorce centímetros más alta que su noviecita, y comenzó a besarla. Hinata le correspondió y luego comenzó a ruborizarse, pues Sakura le estaba dando ahora un adictivo beso con lengua.

Soltó la cola de caballo que traía de peinado la pelinegra y sintió el roce del cabello en sus manos. Su cabello era largo, y le fascinaba. Diferente al suyo que lo usaba corto hasta el cuello.

Enredaron sus lenguas mientras Sakura había girado y ahora apoyaba la espalda de Hinata en la columna en donde mismo ella había estado, mientras se pegaba mas y mas a ella.

Disfrutaba los sonidos que salían de la boca de su novia pelinegra, casi como gemidos pero igual de excitantes.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, la mesada estaba a quince centímetros de ellas, estaba dispuesta a ir directamente al postre y montarse sobre su novia en la misma cocina. De cualquier forma ya lo habían echo antes. Pero el sonido de un alarma hizo que se separaran. Hinata limpio de la comisura de sus labios, rastros de su saliva y de Sakura que había quedado y se dirigió a apagar el horno.

Lastima, mañana se lo haría en la cocina. Con ese pensamiento comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- **Iré a darme un baño-** le avisó mientras subía.

- **Bien-** respondió ella sonrojada. Sakura sonrió aún más.

.

.

.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Hinata, el baño de allí era más espacioso que el baño común de la casa. Diseñado así por Sakura por obvias razones.

Dejo ambas bolsas en la cama, y luego se acercó a sacar ropa interior cómoda para ponerse. Una idea hizo detener sus acciones. ¿Debía ponerse un conjunto especial para la fecha?, seguramente Hinata había comprado un conjunto especial para la ocasión.

Con una sonrisa malévola fue hasta la mesa de luz de su novia. Muy pocas veces la revisaba, pero ahora lo haría para ver si allí había lencería nueva. De ser el caso ella también debería usar algo especial.

Abrió la cajonera que contenía la divina ropa interior de Hinata, no se tardo mucho en encontrar su objetivo. Una caja roja saltaba a la vista. La tomó y abrió. Sonrió, era lo que esperaba, un nuevo conjunto de lencería blanca de un tul trasparente y un encaje fino contenía la caja. Ella entonces debía buscar un conjunto también, aunque no fuera nuevo.

Dejó la caja de nuevo en el mismo lugar, no quiera que Hinata sospechara pues seguramente ese era un regalo que le haría a ella en la noche y no quería arruinarle el presente. Iba a cerrar la cajonera cuando un bulto cubierto por una fina tela de seda negra era ocultado en un rincón del cajón. Lo tomó curiosa y lo desenvolvió. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver el objeto.

Era aquel consolador lila que la misma pelirosa había comprado hace dos años, cuando, decidida, le arrebató la virginidad a su tierna novia. Y Hinata aún lo guardaba.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Tal vez fue un momento muy importante para Hinata y por ello lo guardó. ¡Claro que era importante! Ese día había dejado de ser pura. O tal vez también le había gustado que...¿Quisiera repetirlo?

Sus pensamientos vagaron por cinco minutos, luego guardo aquel aparato en el mismo lugar y cerro, ahora si, la cajonera.

Decidida tomó el regalo de Ino, y fue directo al baño.

Cerro con pasador la puerta, bajó la tapa del Inodoro, se sentó y saco el paquete de la bolsa. Era una caja mediana, un poco pesada, eso la extraño pues creía que era otro tipo de consolador, pero al parecer se había ¿equivocado?. Una nota salio volando de la caja, la tomó, reconoció la letra de Ino y la leyó.

" _¡Hey frente de marquesina!, lee el manual de principio a fin, y disfrútalo con tu novia" xD_

Arrugó la nota y la tiró. Abrió la caja impresionándose de sobre manera con el contenido.

Un miembro masculino largo y grueso de silicona estaba dentro en una estructura que lo contenía. Lo saco asqueada de la caja. ¿ese era el regalo, tener un pene por una noche? Cuando lo sacó observó que era más largo de lo que había visto pero ese extremo, antes oculto, era mucho mas fino y enredado con muchos pequeños cables pequeños. ¿Qué carajos le había regalado Ino?

Un pequeño manual estaba en la misma caja. Lo tomó dejando de lado aquel miembro y lo leyó.

" _¿cansada de sexo aburrido?",_ ahora entendía de donde Ino había leído eso,

" _¡El nuevo y Revolucionado_ _PEAUNUS, con tecnología avanzada de micro-androide, cambiará el sexo aburrido, por uno apasionado, satisfactorio, puro FUEGO! ¡!¡Siga las instrucciones y disfrute como nunca!¡Confíe, no se decepcionará!_

Una propaganda muy extensa para algo que dudaba tuviera buenos resultados.

Leyó el manual de comienzo a fin. Al parecer, el extremo fino debía ir en el interior de su propia vagina, los finos cables solos se adhieren a sus paredes. Y eso seria todo, lo siguiente seria estimularlo por primera y única vez ella sola, y luego podría disfrutarlo con su pareja.

Observó el objeto nerviosa, no estaba segura si hacer aquello seria bueno, porque lo consideraba innecesario e impropio.

Le gustaban las mujeres, desde la adolescencia se había dado cuenta que el sexo masculino no le interesaba. Su primera relación con una mujer había sido con una senpai dos años mayor que ella, y le había gustado...no tanto como con Hinata, no, con su pelinegra novia había volado y disfrutado como nunca creyó. Pero no por gustarle las mujeres significara que ella no se quería como mujer. Ese era un error. Ella se amaba así misma tal y como era, por tanto, no necesitaba tener un pene para sentirse ni ella completa, ni su novia completa. Pero la duda aún estaba.

Ella disfrutaba hacer el amor con Hinata, le gustaba mucho tener el control ya que en su mente su novia era muy sumisa, y eso la prendía como si nada. Aún en la realidad era así. Disfrutaba el roce de sus sexos y la mezcla de sus jugos, disfrutaba montarla así sea no poder penetrarla. _"penetrarla"_ por alguna razón esa palabra le daba punzadas en su cerebro. Había pensado antes que tal vez esa acción era la última que necesitaba para sentirse completa en el sexo con Hinata, pero no negaría que los consoladores le daban asco. Había usado uno con su sempai solo porque no pudo objetar, y otro con Hinata pero esta vez porque quería desvirginizar a su novia. Que fuera suya y por completo. Luego no hubo repetición.

Suspiró, tal vez era momento de repetir la acción, como una renovación de votos de amor.

Suspiró de nuevo. Si, lo haría otra vez por ser una ocasión especial.

Bajo su bragas, nerviosa y aún sentada, tomó el miembro de silicona y se lo acercó a la vagina. Contó hasta tres y se lo introdujo. Sintió una gran incomodidad, tanta que quería dar marcha atrás y retirarlo. Pero no lo hizo, aguantó...por ella y por Hinata.

Contó hasta diez y para cuando terminó aquel extremo ya estaba adentro.

Respiró profundo, sintió patente como aquellos cables finos se adherían uno por uno en sus paredes vaginales. - **Hmmm-** gimoteó. No se sentía tan mal.

Ahora si seguía las indicaciones tenía que acariciar el extremo largo y grueso con su mano hasta que una señal, no clara para ella, le avisaría que ya estaba listo para ser usado con su pareja.

Entonces, a la acción. Lo tomó con su mano, lo acaricio de abajo hacia arriba. La acción no le estaba gustando, sentía que acaricia a un hombre de verdad, y de pensarlo le daba asco. Lo mejor era activar la imaginación. Cerró los ojos e imaginó. Imaginó que acaricia a su novia. Recordar su cuerpo desnudo la calentaba. Subió su mano hacia arriba y bajo. Ahora que lamía cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata, de nuevo subía y bajaba pero cada vez más rápido.

Su imaginación se encendió al recordar la noche anterior haberle echo el amor a la pelinegra en la cama. La manera errática con que la tomó entre sus manos, por ser ella alguien de extrema fuerza y su novia mucho más débil, separó sus piernas y frotó como siempre con fuerza y rapidez sus vaginas.

No se había dado cuenta pero estaba gimiendo mientras frotaba de manera acelerada aquel miembro de silicona. Se dio cuenta cuando lo sintió caliente entre sus manos, y parado. ¿Esa era una erección? ¡La señal! Se impresionó de verlo de aquella manera.

.

.

.

Un golpe en la puerta del baño la alertaron.

- **Sakura, ¿Te falta mucho?-** la delicada voz de su novia resonó del otro lado de la puerta.

- **N-no, no, ya salgo-** dijo nerviosa y agitada.

- **Esta bien, la cena ya está servida-** le aclaró.

- **Bien, ahora bajo-** fue lo último que dijo. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Abrió la ducha, se sacó el aparato y se desnudó por completo. Se metió para darse una ducha rápida, mientras sonreía malevolamente. Hoy si que disfrutaría como nunca en la cama.

Se puso una bata sobre la ropa interior, no quería cambiarse, no, ¡quería ir directamente al postre! Y bajó.

Hinata estaba sirviendo vino blanco en dos copas mientras ella llegaba.

- **Aquí estoy-** se anunció la pelirosa.

- **Llegas justo a tiempo-** le respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente la otra silla. - **Hice fondue de queso-**

 **-Se ve delicioso-** acotó mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de su novia.

Comieron en silencio, pero dándose miradas llenas de afecto y de amor. Sakura la observaba devorándola con la mirada, ¡quería el postre y ahora!

Hinata por su parte se ruborizaba más y más.

Terminaron el vino y se dieron un beso lleno de amor...y de hambre.

- **yo...-** exclamó nerviosa la Hyuga. - **d-debo cambiarme...-** Sakura sonrió, ¡Oh si, bienvenida lencería sexy!

- **Hazlo, yo levantaré aquí las cosas, luego iré a la habitación-** la acarició sin querer soltarla. - **Te tengo una sorpresa...-** Hinata sonrió tímidamente. Asintió.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOX**

Levantó los platos con una sonrisa en su rostro. La ansiedad y la calentura la tenía a flor de piel. Calmadamente limpio los platos, escucho una puerta cerrarse, seguramente era del baño de la habitación. Dejo escurriendo las cosas y subió hacia la habitación.

Cerró la puerta ni bien entró, escucho la ducha del baño encendida, probablemente Hinata se daba una ducha rápida.

Una segunda fondue fue encendida por la pelirosa, allí derritió el dulce chocolate que había comprado.

Se sacó la bata revelando un sencillo y nada nuevo conjunto. Poco le importaba, esas prendas desaparecerían al instante. Guardó la caja con el miembro de silicona debajo de la cama, lo sacaría ni bien empezara la acción.

Se puso a derretir más chocolate cuando sintió la regadera cerrarse. Prendió unas cuantas velas y apagó las luces. El ambiente era erotismo puro, y le había encantado.

Quince minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió. Una pelinegra mujer ardiente salio de allí. Sakura la observó, y se le secó la boca. Su novia traía el conjunto que había descubierto rato antes, pero puesto en ella se veía mucho mejor. El blanco y la transparencia la hacían verse tentadora como una comida de gourmet. Lástima ese conjunto no viviría después de esa noche.

El cabello largo y brillante lo tenía sobre puesto a un costado y sus mejillas estaban sonrosada mucho más que antes. Una delicia total.

- **Te vez hermosa-** le aclaró Sakura.

- **Tu también-** le respondió. Sakura sonrió, su apariencia era nada comparada a su novia, pero aceptó el cumplido.

- **Compré tu chocolate favorito-** dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama. La invitó a sentarse a su lado. Hinata obedeció.

- **¡Huele delicioso! Pero a ti no te gusta el chocolate-** comentó la Hyuga mientras olía con gusto el aroma dulce.

- **Pero sobre ti es una delicia-** exclamó la pelirosa. Hinata se ruborizo, más no le dio tiempo de acotar nada pues su boca estaba siendo devorada por su novia.

La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. Estaba tan excitada que quería ir de una vez por todas a la acción, pero no lo haría, el tiempo apremia.

Se enderezó, probó con su dedo indice la temperatura del chocolate, estaba tibio. Hundió de lleno el dedo y lo baño en el espeso líquido.

Hinata la observó curiosa mientras se recomponía del beso.

Sakura acercó el dedo a los labios de su novia. - **Lámelo-** le ordenó.

Hinata no tardó en seguir la orden. Abrió sus labios e introdujo hasta la mitad el dedo de Sakura, ella por su parte observaba caliente. Lo retiró y luego volvió a adentrarlo pero esta vez todo por completo. Lamió el chocolate y degustó.- **¿Te gusta?-** le preguntó la pelirosa cínicamente.

- **Está delicioso-** le respondió su novia lujuriosa.

- **Lo probaré también entonces-** dicho esto sostuvo cada extremo de las copas del sostén de Hinata, la pelinegra la miró sin entender, y con la fuerza que solo ella poseía rompió de lleno la prenda.

- **¡Sakura!-** chillo Hinata. - **¡era nuevo!-** se molestó por aquello.

- **Pero es mi regalo ¿no?-** ella asintió de nuevo molesta. - **Así disfruto de mis obsequios-** tomó más chocolate y baño los pezones rosas de su novia.

- **Hmm-** murmuró la Hyuga al sentir la lengua rápida de la pelirosa sobre ella. Se recostó al no resistir las caricias y respiró errática. Su pareja se posicionó sobre ella mordiendo sus senos.

Un nuevo movimiento sintió por parte de las manos de Sakura, más aún su atención en sus pechos seguía presente. De un tirón rápido y limpio sus bragas blancas y pequeñas desaparecieron.

Sakura dejó de lamer a su novia, levanto su torso y observó los ojos perlas. Hinata errática aún y más, la observó ruborizada. Sakura sonrió con una mueca al costado. Bajo su cabeza hacia la vagina de la pelinegra y comenzó a lamerla.

- **Ah, ah-** gimió Hinata. -¡ **AHH!-** gritó al sentir una mordida en su clítoris.

Sakura sonrió ante ese grito y con sus dedos separó los labios menores de la vagina de su novia y lamió aún más fuerte e insistente.

Hinata se removía en la cama y comenzaba a transpirar. Una mano en sus labios intentaba contener sus gemidos, mientras sus ojos se cerraban más y más fuerte.

Sakura sorbió los jugos de Hinata y sonrió. Estaba tan deliciosa que ni el chocolate hacía falta.

- **Sa-sakura...de-déjame complacerte...-** le imploró mientras aún observaba como era lamida. - **por favor-**

 **-¿Quieres complacerme?-** preguntó sonriente. Hinata asintió temblorosa. - **Déjame probar algo-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** le preguntó curiosa. Sakura se levantó de arriba de ella y se asomó hacia el piso. Observó que sacaba una caja y luego la abría.

Sus ojos se agrandaron sin creer. Sakura tenía entre sus manos un ¿pene?

- **Esto, quiero usarlo contigo-** le aclaró. - **¿puedo?-** puso su mejor cara de cachorra tierna que tenía y que sabía que Hinata caería. Hinata se conmovió y aceptó.

Extendió el miembro y comenzó a introducirse el extremo que necesitaba tener adentro. - **Hmm-** murmuró Sakura al sentirlo dentro. La pelinegra observó extasiada la expreción de su novia. Tragó fuerte y se apoyó con sus codos en la cama.

La Haruno, mientras tanto, sintió que los cables se le adherían. Ya completa la acción se posicionó sobre Hinata; esta a su vez la observaba asustada y nerviosa - **¿Lista?-**

 **-¡Sakura!, ¿no es muy grande?-** se preocupó por el tamaño. - **no creo que entre.**

 **-Entrará-** le aseguró. Ella asintió preocupada aún, estaba segura que no entraría. Se recostó de lleno en el colchón. Respiró profundo.

Sakura se posicionó arrodillada entre medio de las piernas abiertas de Hinata. Levantó las caderas de la pelinegra hasta que su pelvis estuviera al nivel de la de ella. Con una mano la sostuvo, o su novia era muy liviana o ella era muy fuerte, y con su otra mano introdujo la punta de aquel miembro.

Una parte de la espalda de Hinata era elevada junto con sus cadera. Sintió algo adentrarse en ella. Abrió grande los ojos. Ambas manos de Sakura ahora estaban en su cadera y se introdujo con fuerza en el interior de Hinata.

- **¡AAAAHHH!-** gritaron ambas.

La respiración de ambas era errática a más no poder. Hinata quería llorar, aquello le dolía y la incomodaba. Sakura por su parte estaba extasiada. Sus nervios se alborotaron en un punto fijo entre la unión de ambas. Increíblemente podía sentir palpable el interior de su novia, y como ese miembro de silicona era parte de ella misma. Su vista se nubló oscureciendola y su boca salivó. Aquello era la gloria.

- **¡S-Sakura, duele, sácalo!-** gritó Hinata. Sakura no lo hizo.

Hizo su cadera hacia atrás, el miembro salió hasta casi la punta, Hinata suspiró de alivio, pero en lugar de sacarlo se introdujo de nuevo con la misma fuerza.

- **¡AAAHHH!-** volvió a gritar Hinata llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. - **¡Sakura, no, por favor!-**

Sakura repitió de nuevo la acción. No sabía como explicar lo bien que se sentía. ¡Podía sentir el interior de Hinata con suma precisión! Y no entendía porqué. ¿era por la tecnología de aquel aparato?

Quería repetir muchas veces más aquella acción, e iba a hacerlo. Pero un sollozo se lo impidió. Su mirada oscura la llevó hacia el rostro de su novia.

Algo en su corazón se rompió. Hinata lloraba mirando hacia un lado.

- **Hinata...-** le susurró aún unida a ella. Intentó tocarla.

- **¡No me toques!-** le gritó su novia. La mano de la pelirosa quedó suspendida en el aire y su vista se cristalizó.

- **Hinata...yo-** no sabia que decir, ese rechazo le había dolido.

- **¡Déjame!-** le gritó ahora mirándola con rabia. -¡ **No pensé que me odiaras como para hacerme esto!-** le dijo esta vez con dolor.

- **¿Qué?-** ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Qué la odiaba?- **Hinata, no te odio..¿porqué me dices esto?-**

 **-¿Y me lo preguntas?-** le dijo de nuevo enojada. -¡ **me haces daño!-**

 **-Lo siento...no sabía que te dañaba...mi amor-** le susurró acariciando su mejilla. - **perdóname...pero es que-** le comentó ella también queriendo llorar por su accionar. Había dañado a su querida novia. - **Yo...-** Hinata la miró enojada, pero algo dentro de ella la angustió. Sakura se veía temblorosa. - **yo...te siento-** dijo mirándola con dolor.

- **¿Qué?-** murmuró Hinata al no comprenderla.

- **Yo te siento-** le repitió. Hinata se quedó sin habla. - **puedo sentir que estoy dentro tuyo-** exclamó esperando que ella le creyera. - **no se como explicarlo...pero es la verdad-** Hinata la observó escéptica. - **Tu, ¿No me sientes?-**

 **-¿Eh?-** ¿le estaba preguntando en verdad eso? - **Sakura...lo que dices es imposible-**

 **-En verdad ¿No me sientes?, ¿No sientes calor en tu interior?-** prosiguió sin darse por vencida. Hinata la observó sin comprender, llevó su mirada a sus intimidades unidas por ese aparato y... lo sintió. El dolor no le había dejado apreciar un verdadero calor en su interior. Ese calor ¿provenía de su novia? - **Soy yo-** las palabras de la pelirosa la volvieron a la realidad. - **este calor, soy yo en verdad-** sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo al sostenerse de sus sus antebrazo y acercaba su rostro al de la Hyuga. Sus senos fueron apresados por los pequeños de Sakura al estar recostada sobre ella, más su atención se centraba en los ojos jade de su novia. - **no quería causarte dolor-** le confesó. Hinata la escuchó queriendo llorar de nuevo. - **es solo que...te sentí y, no pude parar...me nuble-**

- **Sakura...-** susurró la pelinegra.

- **Perdóname-** se disculpó. - **No te odio-** Hinata lloró por esas palabras, hubiera deseado no decirle aquello. Había lastimado a Sakura. - **Te amo demasiado-** y la beso amorosamente. Hinata se dejó besar, le correspondió. Aquel beso era muy puro.

La lengua de Sakura apresó la suya, el beso cambio de nivel. Ella por su parte aceptó la realidad. Era su aniversario, amaba a Sakura, y la complacería en todo lo que su novia quisiera.

Llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de la pelirosa, posó sus palmas en los glúteos de la misma y los amasó sintiendo por consiguiente el miembro moverse en su interior. Comenzó a ruborizarse. Si, ese calor era Sakura. El dolor aún estaba latente, pero la pasión también.

- **Hmmm-** gimió Sakura. Separó sus labios y observó los ojos perlas de su pareja.- **si te hace daño podemos dejarlo...-** más su respiración no mentía y daba señal clara de nuevo a su elevada excitación. Hinata lo notó y negó.

- **Dijiste que eras tu...-** exclamó la pelinegra. Sakura la observó expectante. - **Yo, Te siento...también-** y se ruborizó aún más. Sakura volvió a nublarse.

-¿ **Segura?-** Ultima advertencia. Hinata asintió.

.

.

.

Aún en la misma posición, Sakura envestía a Hinata calmadamente. El error de tratarla con rudeza no lo volvería a hacer.

Ambas se miraba mutuamente, Hinata tenía su boca entreabierta mientras gemía, el placer la había tocado a ella también. Después de todo, era su novia quien la hacia sentir de esa manera.

Sakura exhalaba gemidos con su garganta, más sus dientes eran apretados. Aumentó la aceleración y Hinata gimió más fuerte. Ambas sentía tantas emociones que no sabían como expresarlas. La Hyuga en verdad sentía como si ese miembro de silicona fuera parte del cuerpo de su novia, y el solo pensar que estaba siendo tomada por la pelirosa de esa manera la nublaban a ella también.

Sakura, por su parte, cada envestida era tocar el cielo mismo. Su dulce novia era deliciosa tanto fuera...como por dentro.

Elevó su torso y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás. - **Ohhh, carajo-** gimió Sakura entrando en su novia más rudo.

- **Sa-sakura ahhh-** gemía su novia. Ambas se sentían en el paraíso carnal.- **yo, aaah ya...-** lo sabía, se estaba por correr.

-¡ **Hazlo mi amor!-** gritó Sakura moviéndose más y más profundo. -¡ **córrete, preciosa!-**

No espero más. Hinata gritó al llegar a un espectacular clímax. Sakura por su parte le faltaba muy poco para llegar.

La envistió tres veces más y luego gritó.

Se dejo caer en el cuerpo de su novia, quien aún no bajaba de aquel cielo, y la abrazó.

- **Te amo-** le declaró Sakura besando su cuello.

 **-Yo también, te amo-** le respondió abrazándola ella también.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOX**

Había pasado media hora solamente desde que su unión las había dejado agotadas. Sakura observaba a su dulce mujercita dormir a su lado tapada con la fina sábana de seda. Sonrió, esta noche la recordaría como nunca. O la repetiría, ¡quien sabe!

El miembro de silicona aún estaba en su interior. Debía sacarlo, si, pero no quería.

Quería usarlo una vez más, después de todo no volvería a utilizarlo hasta el próximo aniversario. Por que luego de este, no pasaría otro sin ese aparato.

Sonriendo por sus ideas, se acercó a su novia. Hinata al parecer estaba muy cansada, pues los movimientos de Sakura era imperceptibles para ella.

Sakura la destapó. Su boca se hizo de nuevo agua al verla desnuda.

- **Hinata...-** la llamó. Hinata pronunció un sonido y luego parpadeó moviendo sus largas pestañas. Sakura pensó que se había sacado la lotería, su novia era hermosa sin necesitar maquillaje.

La Hyuga despertó del todo y observó a los ojos jades que sonreía. Ella sonrió por contagio.

- **¿No duermes?-** le cuestionó aún cansada, pero ya sin sueño. Sakura negó.

- **no puedo dormir esta noche-** Hinata la miró preocupada, ¿Sakura estaba enferma? - **es un desperdicio dormir-** le aclaró. Hinata se ruborizó al entender a que se refería. Y preocupó también, no estaba segura si aguantaría un segundo

Observó a Sakura recostada tapada hasta la mitad de la cadera, se dio cuenta entonces que ella estaba desnuda. Llevó sus manos para taparse, pero algo la detuvo.

Su accionar se vio detenido al mirar algo que nunca creyó ver.

La sábana que cubría a Sakura comenzaba a levantarse como por arte de magia.

Observó a su pelirosa novia que le sonreía. Sus brazos estaban en su cabeza, entonces ¿como hacía aquello?

- **destápame-** le ordenó.

- **¿Eh?-** acotó Hinata.

- **¿Quieres ver que eleva la sábana?-** le preguntó haciendo crecer la curiosidad de la pelinegra. - **Hazlo, te sorprenderá.-**

No estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero bueno...no debía ser nada malo.

Sostuvo la sabana y tiró de ella. Sakura sonreía mostrando ahora sus dientes blancos mientras veía como la sábana estaba corriendo de su cuerpo.

El pequeño extremo que cubría aquello fue retirado rápidamente, y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Aquel miembro de silicona estaba aún unido a Sakura y, estaba parado. ¿Acaso era una erección?

- **Ayúdame...-** exclamó la Haruno. Hinata la observó sin comprender. - **No puedo sacarlo hasta que baje-** en parte era cierto. Hinata tragó saliva, ¿ayudar...debía ser penetrada de nuevo por Sakura?

- **¿Como?-** le preguntó. Sakura pasó su lengua por sus labios. Hinata se excitó un poco.

- **Móntate-** el susurró de la pelirosa le atravesó los nervios. Tragó de nuevo pero más fuerte. Se arrodillo en la cama y se acercó a su novia. Miró dudosa, pero la pelirosa asintió dándole a entender que lo hiciera.

Respiró profundo, puso sus piernas al costado de la cadera de Sakura, su vagina daba directo con el miembro de silicona. Respiró de nuevo y tomó la punta del aparato, Sakura dio un pequeño brinco, la mano de Hinata en su miembro de silicona hizo un directo cortocircuito en su cerebro. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y comenzó a bajar.

Sakura gimió y Hinata se detuvo hasta la mitad. Respiró de nuevo y luego, bajo hasta el fondo.

- **Ahhh-** gimieron ambas. Hinata comenzó a respirar errática, Sakura solo un poco.

- **Muévete mi amor-** vaya, Sakura si que estaba romántica esa noche - **lo necesito-**

Hinata acató de nuevo la orden, subió despacio y bajo un poco más rápido mientras gemía.

Sakura rió mostrando sus dientes, ¡Oh si, bienvenida gloria de nuevo, su novia estaba haciendole el amor!

El mismo ritmo fue implementado, hasta que la misma Haruno se acomodo mejor, quedó sentada lamiendo los pechos de Hinata, mientras ella misma la impulsaba cada vez más rápido.

¡Dios! Hinata no podía con la fuerza descomunal de su novia.

Se sostuvo de los hombros de la pelirosa. Enredó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de la Haruno y, comenzó a gritar. Debía admitirlo, en la cama Sakura era la puta ama.

Llevaban quien sabe cuanto, a Hinata le parecían horas, entregandose. Y ya estaba llegando al orgasmo de nuevo.

Sakura la tomó de la nuca y, moviendose más rápido y más fuerte, la besó desesperada. Hinata correspondió como pudo.

De seis envestida, Hinata solo resistió cuatro, las otras dos corrieron por cuenta de Sakura quien al terminar volvió a besarla.

Ambas estaban cansadas, transpiradas pero...realizadas al fin. - **Gracias mi amor-** volvió a repetirle Sakura, Hinata sonrió.

- **Feliz aniversario-** correspondió Hinata.

Final?


End file.
